


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Mystrade in a song [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aerosmith song, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg can't sleep right away, he can't close his eyes... not yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

Almost a year had passed since their first night together. Mycroft always found himself sleepy after certain activities were performed. It was always him the first to sleep, curled up in Greg’s chest usually.

 

Not Greg, he stayed awake a bit more, just a bit more…

 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

 

They didn’t get much private moments, both of them had demanding jobs and it was the first thing they discussed when they found themselves in a sort of relationship. More often than not Greg still went to Mycroft’s flat, it had become a routine for him to get out of work and go there, cook and wait for Mycroft. Sometimes he didn’t arrive at all, but when he did the nights were mostly spent in the bed. Mycroft was always gone way before Greg woke up for work. So he couldn’t get himself to sleep right away, trying to enjoy Mycroft as long as possible.

 

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 

It was stupid, he thought. Childish even. But he was scared sometimes, maybe he would woke up one day with Mycroft gone forever. Any night could be the last, and he wanted to make the most of them, even if Mycroft was asleep. All he needed was to feel him beside him, watch all his worries melt away as he embraced sweet sleep.

 

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

 

Because when he is asleep, Mycroft is no longer the posh, put together person he is always. He looks so peaceful, not a single worry in his face. And Greg loves that, he loves that very much.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

  


Some nights Mycroft woke up and seeing him awake he smiled, looking up at him, trying to deduce what has kept him awake. But Gregory was the person he always found most difficult to deduce.

 

_“Is there anything wrong Gregory?”_

 

**_*Just basking in the glorious sight that is Mycroft Holmes.*_ **

 

_“No, nothing's wrong… just… work… go back to sleep My”_

 

And always he reaches up, gives him one last kiss, trying to assure him, that everything will be alright. Then he takes his spot in Greg’s chest, and hearing the heartbeat of his love, he goes back to sleep.

 

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

 

Tomorrow when he wakes up, he will find a cup of coffee with his name. The coffee will be hot, but the bed will be cold. And if he needs to stay awake a few more hours just to look at him a little longer he will.

 

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

  
Because there’s nothing and no one more beautiful and amazing than Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
